


Scarves, Bins and Slytherin Sins

by matchst_ck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babbling, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, sirius won't stop talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchst_ck/pseuds/matchst_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus ponders and Sirius babbles. Match made in heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarves, Bins and Slytherin Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter fiction is done so well, by so many. My meagre contribution.

Remus can’t stand to look at the moon. It reminds him of the pain of transformation, the torture he’s bound to every month as his body shifts and melds and turns him into something he was never intended to be. He much prefers the sun. The daytime when, on a day not so cloudy, he can see nothing but the shining tips of trees in the Forbidden Forest, the sheen of the still lake, and the translucent shine to Sirius’ silky black hair.

Speaking of Sirius, Remus thinks to himself, he’s quite the oddity. A member of the house of Black, placed in Gryffindor, much to the chagrin of his mother, and most especially his annoying little snot of a brother Regulus. Remus thinks his sometimes-canine-companion odd in a most pleasant way. Sirius is all boy, prancing about in a body that screams _I’m-almost-a-man-but-I’m-not-quite-there-yet_ , which gives him an adorable yet rather gangly look. Remus sometimes wonders to himself how he ever made friends with Sirius Black in the first place, their personalities being so different and all. But then Remus thinks that it’s rather an old question to be asking himself on days like today when everything is so different.

Because it just so happens that Remus Lupin is in love with Sirius Black.

Sirius doesn’t know this of course. At least Remus has never told him outright how he feels. His actions over the two years they have been together may well have given Sirius some indication as to how his Moony feels towards him but the words have never been spoken, not by Remus at least. If Sirius, a boy who prides himself on not caring two hoots about much of anything, were to be truly honest with himself though, he’d admit that there’s a sting of something, perhaps upset, each time he wears his heart on his sleeve and tells Remus how he feels and just gets a simple, yet earnest, smile in return.

Remus, being the smart prefect he is, knows this and thinks he ought to do something about that sting someday.

Remus’ reverie atop the windowsill in their shared dorm room is broken for the time being by the sound of trundling footsteps tripping up the stairwell. Remus smiles to himself because he can already tell its Sirius. There are twenty one stairs winding their way up to Gryffindor tower and for some obscure reason, Sirius and his long legs and awkwardly large feet always seem to rush ahead of himself, leaving the rest of his body playing catch up. Sirius always manages to somehow skip the twentieth step, he almost trips every time he comes up the stairs and Remus thinks to himself that it’s funny, the fact that they’re in seventh year yet even now, with seven years worth of stair climbing behind him, Sirius has never learnt to carry himself up the stairs properly.

Remus lets a smile grace as his lips as the door to their room is flung open and he is, of course, once again proved correct. Sirius comes through the door, half tripping, half flailing about with something in his grasp and Remus can’t help but grin at the sight of his awkward, gangling and utterly beautiful boyfriend babbling on before the door to the dorm is even fully slammed shut behind him.

Remus, for all he loves Sirius, only really ever listens to such conversation from Sirius with half an ear. It’s not that he doesn’t care what Sirius is saying but even the ex-most esteemed son of the House of Black would admit that the majority of the time what he’s talking about constitutes bollocks. At such times Remus focuses much more closely on Sirius’ actions.

“… someone had put it in the kitchen bin Moony! I mean, it had to be one of the Slytherins, it had to be! Who else would disgrace a Gryffindor scarf like that? More importantly who would disgrace your Gryffindor scarf like that?! It should be a - thing, one of them Muggle things. Commandment! _Thou shalt not disgrace the scarves of Gryffindors’_. I swear, if I ever catch… ”

Remus loves the way Sirius’ hands are one of the most animated parts of his body when he speaks. Long fingers tensing and folding, clutching and pointing. Remus thinks it an art form, really.

“ … so I fixed it and everything, I mean it wasn’t the fixing that was the issue because the counter curse was easy. It was just finding the bloody thing! I went all the way out to the lake and everything, I had no idea… ”

Remus loves the way even Sirius’ nostrils and their subsequent actions hold a dear place in his heart. What with them being perfectly shaped and even, leading up to that beautifully sculpted ski-slope of a nose.

“ … of course because I found it in the kitchens’ I had to swipe some food at the same time, sustenance you know, and that one bloody house-elf, you know the one? He’s always harking on at me, looking too shabby or something, tells me I’m gonna get my greasy hair in the food. Well! I told him, I said you don’t call me Severus Snape and get away with it… ”

Remus is just completely in love really. Completely and utterly besotted with the almost-man stood in front of him now, still prattling on about Dumbledore-knows-what. And he thinks maybe, just maybe, it’s time to let Sirius in on that particular little secret.

“… said he was gonna go off and tell som-”

“I don’t half love you Sirius Black.”

For the first time in the seven years Remus had known him, Sirius Black was rendered speechless. Of course, Remus found it absolutely adorable, the way those bright eyes were blinking owlishly, mouth gaping a little like the goldfish Remus had as a child, but he didn’t have long to ponder the beauty before him seeming as in seconds he had a lap (and a mouth) full of beautiful, awkward, conversationally stunted Sirius.

“Seriously now!” Sirius finally managed when he came up for air, not vacating himself from the lap of his Moony where he was indeed most comfortable. “I’ve been thinking about this whole living arrangements things, for when we get out of this place and all? And of course, you’ll be coming to live with me. Because we’re in love! You love me and I love you and we’ll move in together and shag in every room and barely ever leave the house and it’ll be brilliant, fantastic even. Because we’re in love! Love, Moony. Love!”

Repetition is the mother of all memory Remus thinks to himself as he nods at Sirius, acquiescing to all requests because really, who is he to deny anything to do with such a loudly proclaimed love?

Happy and content Remus clutches Sirius to him, bestowing kisses to any of the skin that he loves so much within reach. Sirius is here, in his lap, still prattling away happily and they’re in love and really, if Moony were quite honest with himself, he rather imagines that this, being right here with Sirius firmly attached and in love, is where he’d like to stay. Forever and a day.


End file.
